redwallfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Verminfate
Hi, welcome to Redwall Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Of Warriors and Corsairs page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hollyfire53 (Talk) 21:18, 9 April 2009 Hey ya! Hi, Verminfate! It's Pinedance from the Redwall wiki! Half Moon FoeseekerFoeseekeeeeerrrrrr!!! 17:40, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks for your edit. I have moved your fan-fic to a different title so this wiki can be easier to navigate by simply searching for a user's name. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 18:42, 10 April 2009 (UTC) P.S. That was Wikia that welcomed you earlier, not me. Remember! URGAN LAKRU! Actually I was planning to use this pic for a character in The Epitaph of Colonel Procyon. He has conflicted feelings(gray character!) about his life desicions. You are now a rollbacker, matey! Enjoy! Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 19:34, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Yo What's a rollbacker? Cause Iwas just made one but I have NO idea what it is. Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 21:03, 4 May 2009 (UTC) I asked Hollyfire, but she hasn't been on yet. Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 21:07, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Ok, she's in the chat So much for me being an wiki person. Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 21:08, 4 May 2009 (UTC) A Rollbacker is... Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 21:14, 4 May 2009 (UTC) VF i tried to make a new character template and I somehow messed up your Agrat page when trying to add it and I can't fix it. I'm sorry. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 22:12, October 11, 2009 (UTC) OK I fixed it. NVMind. at any rate I'm sorry. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 22:14, October 11, 2009 (UTC) OK Soo I am transl;ating your message . . . either you resend or I translate or you resend what ever works busy week so yeah . . . Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 03:13, November 6, 2009 (UTC) No I'll re-decode it. I"ll try to respond by Thursday Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 23:15, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Rylo does not know who Ashleg is until Nyala tries to kill him. ID is Identity. Ashleg and Reguba should die, and the title Reguba is named for him. Foxes are chickens, better make the weasels shock troops and the foxes trackers. And at ne point they should think Targon dead. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 03:21, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Of course! Since they're so reclusive they know nothing of the evil ways of vermin, hehehehe Will Badrang and Tsarmina figure in? They can't come back cuz Vulpuz said no but they can plague Rylo with Nightmares . . .. HEHEHEHE Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 14:08, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Trance? (lost notebook w/ all my notes :() Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 23:18, November 12, 2009 (UTC) duh. Headdesk. Erm . . . Soo what do we have so far? Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 03:36, November 14, 2009 (UTC) hmm more at the end. And when they capture Nylaia, make it look like Targon is dead. Also, maybe Ashleg dies saving Rosily? How do we show that Rylo is related to Matthias? And if Ashleg is with Rylo and company, how does he get captured before Rylo? Do they get separated or something? Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 14:26, November 14, 2009 (UTC) OK yes ashleg is separate but how can we do the epilogue? Id like to see the first chapter Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 22:07, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Guess we have to because we changed the title from "Rylo's Journey" to "Rylo and the prophecy of blood" Have LordTBt delete the blog and we can use a normal page (he let PD and Martin2, same with me and PD) sound good? I think I know how to clear up the Rylo/Matthias thing, but it clears it up in Emanon. If you dont like that i'll shut up and think of something else Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 03:19, November 16, 2009 (UTC) OK that's good :) I propose we write it all out before we post it a chapter once a week. Howabout, since you've already written the first chapter, we both lookit over and discuss the changes we think needs to be made now that we have a tangible plot line. Once we are both satisfied with the first chapter we move on to chapter two, which since you wrote the first chapter I wrte teh second before you look it over, etcetrea ectea etc. And once we've written it out we go back through it and try to clear up dead ends or loosse plots. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 14:04, November 16, 2009 (UTC) no you introduce villains best Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 03:21, November 17, 2009 (UTC) thank you. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 13:59, November 17, 2009 (UTC) hey verminfate I have read your awesome books and villans, would you like to do a book with me i am pretty good but consider it pleaseRawfan56 19:13, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi. Jus came to tell you that TLoEI was awesome! I really thought it was one of the best fics I've ever read! - Snow